Of Dooms and Hopes
Seven black-robed and hooded riders passed through a valley their horses galloping really fast on a rural road in the night. A half-moon and the stars lighted the way of the riders who would seem quite spooky to anyone unknowing seeing them. One could even think they were the Nazgul, especially if there were two more. The horses were going in a row, the one behind the other, forming a long line. In the night light the riders saw a village they were approaching and they forced their horses to run with even more determination towards it. ~~~***---***~~~ A quite crummy, as it seemed, minifigure entered the inn, which happened to be open to quite late hours. The minifigure had a dirty and unshaven face, unwashed and non-brushed hair, ragged clothes, weary and anxious eyes. He looked like a beggar. However, when he reached the bar he placed two coins there and asked for something to eat and drink. He sat on a table and soon he was brought a plate with some cold meat and hard bread and a cup of some drink. The minifigure ate his late meal quickly and thanking the man, who had served him, made for the door. The man’s brows frowned as he had hoped the minifigure would rent a room, too. Yet, when the minifigure got out, he got a feeling of uneasiness, as if he was being watched. The past few years had been quite adventurous for him, so that he had learnt to be cautious and had developed a sense for danger. In the beginning, he had started out as a simple fellow and had lived a simple life. His job was nothing extreme, but he was devoted to it. Then, the Grammar War began and many were affected by it. The Knights of the Olde Speech had seemed to be the hope, as the minifigure’s job started becoming more dangerous. And then he got enlisted into the war and even personally served the now fallen King, Matthias. His name was forbidden to be spoken, but he often came to think of him. He had developed quite a sense of devotion to him, fallen or not fallen. After thedude was victorious and the Knights were crashed in battle, many supporters of the old Morcia or known servants of Matthias were hunted down by thedude and his army. The Knights were his main focus, but people like him were not ignored either. So then his more perilous adventures began, the adventures that had really turned him to the man he was now, quite different to whom he was originally, but still nostalgic of the past. He was no warrior, but now he had been forced to learn how to fight and he had miraculously survived. The minifigure stayed still and silent for a bit, waiting to see if anything happened. If anything was ''happening, it seemed bizarre, because thedude’s servants usually did not resort to stealth; they did not need it. They were conquerors! The man decided that it was probably a figment of his imagination and started walking to leave the village again. Yet, the uneasy feeling did not abandon him. And indeed when he was finally out of the village he heard some rustling and all of a sudden he found himself surrounded by seven black-clad figures. “Well, well, well! If it isn’t Nuncius the Messenger!” said a voice and the minifigure turned to the 'shadow-man' who had talked. He was indeed Nuncius, the messenger who had originally brought the news of the Aquilone attack during the Grammar War; the messenger who had showed the way to an army; the messenger that had developed the ability to run like a horse; the messenger who had become a legend among the Aquilones; the messenger who had saved his King from imprisonment. Nuncius had not originally intended for all that to happen. He was not a hero. But it had happened anyway and it had led him to become an outcast. “We almost didn’t recognise you, my dear Horse-Man! You have changed a lot!” said the one in the right of the previous speaker. Nuncius tried to find a way out of that sticky situation, but the shadow-men closed in on him, reducing his chances of an escape even more. He could proceed to consider himself screwed. And then something completely unexpected happened. The two shadow-men who had talked lowered their hoods and revealed their faces. They were Sir Loin of Beef and Sir John Nicholas Cataclysm! At the sides of them, the other two revealed to be Lady Ruby and Sir Squid. Nuncius did not recognise the other three. Nuncius gaped. What had just happened?! “Perhaps, we should have revealed ourselves earlier! It was kind of mean! Look at his face!” Ruby commented. “We should hide some place more covered”, said one of the three Nuncius did not know. “We can talk later!” Once Nuncius recovered from the initial surprise, they entered a nearby forest and made camp. The fellowship of the seven recounted their tales of what happened to them after the defeat at the Elephanters’ lands (or should I say waters?). Among others, he heard of the story of the crashed spaceship and of Major’s being captured. He also learnt the other three companions were Nexus-Forcers from the spaceship. One of them had actually grown to want to join the Knights of the Olde Speech. “We were thinking that if we meet a Founder it could become official!” Sir Loin of Beef had said. “Beef! There are no KOTOS anymore, remember?” John had replied pessimistically “We stopped being the KOTOS when thedude forced us to the four corners of this planet!” “The KOTOS will only stop being when the Knights lose their faith and hope!” Ruby had talked more optimistically, but not more happily. “So, do you have any stories of your own, Nuncius?” Normm, the aforementioned unofficial Knight “What message dost thou bring?” Nuncius smiled at the mention of messages and at the sound of the Olde Speech. No one whatsoever spoke it anymore. It was too dangerous; if someone heard you… “Well, I have a story that you will all certainly be interested in! It is the story of the Peculiar Enchanter and what happened to him during the Downfall of Morcia!” ''King Matthias had sent me as an additional spy in the castle. It was for double effect, but also because Strange Odd Shadow was not due to return soon, as far as we knew. So, I managed to enter the castle as the humble messenger I was, ignored by most. There I watched Wiz Ardon cause havoc in the palace halls. Everyone was fighting everyone and no one could bring order to that chaos. Meanwhile, I followed the enchanter, so that we could meet and I could notify him of my presence. Soon, he retreated to the Mirror Halls. That is a big room that contains a thousand mirrors or so the legends say. It's more of a maze, really. It was renowned to the whole of Morcia, for it had great beauty and a long history. Or so I've been told. However, as I entered the Halls I discovered I had been outrun by someone else… Lord Vladek. The magician noticed his presence -through magic or because of his reflections I don’t know. I stayed hidden. “I see I have company!” he announced his having discovered of Vladek. “You are that wizard that’s helping the Knights of the Olde Speech and that old fool, Matthias!” Vladek spoke fiercely with a murderous look. “Your observation skills astound me!” the other said sarcastically “Though I am an Enchanter, no wizard!” “Whatever! Your meddlings end now. It wasn't your place to interfere with this business and now you shall regret getting into this”, Vladek replied. “Is that so? I thought that my contributions to this war have been most tasteful” , the enchanter smiled teasingly. “Is your joking manner a sign of your confidence in your skill?” Vladek drew his sword with a cold smile .“If you think you're so good, then why don't you face me without your magic tricks? Someone as talented as you should certainly have nothing to fear”. “Very well then! I shall accept your challenge” ,Wiz drew his own sword “So, we begin!” And the enchanter was off, running in the Halls. A pair of a thousand reflections moved towards all the directions. Vladek was trying to figure out the real enemy, but in this maze of mirrors there was just no way to tell anymore. Vladek proceeded to attack some mirrors. “Seven years of bad luck!!!” mocked Shadow from somewhere in the Halls. “Double it! Oh dear brick! Are you going to be unlucky for the rest of your life?” His shoutss echoed through the halls and actually confused Vladek even more. He looked irritated, but that only boosted his determination. He pushed mirrors from his way with his legs. Shards flew everywhere, but were deflected by his armour. Then, all of a sudden the real enchanter swooped in from behind the lord and landed a hit on him. Once Vladek recovered the other was already gone. A few moments later, he charged again and with the second strike Vladek’s breastplate received a heavy blow. “Clever use of your surroundings!” Vladek commented once Wiz had disappeared again. “But it won't be enough to cover the distance in sheer skill”. “Oh Vladek. Are you worried about me? I'm touched. But there's no need. I don't intend to die just yet”, Wiz disregarded the taunt. However... Vladek was right. When the enchanter lunged the third time, Vladek was prepeared. He saw him coming and with superhuman reflexes grabbed his opponent by the neck. “I believe that is checkmate”, Vladek remarked putting pressure on Wiz’s neck. “Not just yet”, Wiz replied with an effort. He swung his sword trying to slash at Vladek, but the latter cast him away before he could make it. The magician crashed on a mirror, feeling it break behind his back. Vladek charged towards him, but he dodged with a somersault over the former's head. Turning swiftly, Strange Odd Shadow retaliated, managing a blow on the leg. But Vladek answered in kind, getting the enchanter's shoulder. They both jumped back to consider their next move. Facing each other, a few seconds passed when neither acted. And then as if coordinated, they simultaneously attacked. For a moment after that they both stayed still as they -and I as well- processed what had happened. Vladek had received a long cut across his abdomen. But Vladek's sword had pierced through Wiz's stomach and resurfaced out his back. He collapsed to his knees. The smile on his face froze. „It would seem that I win after all”, Vladek's self-satisfied grin turned out more like a grimace. „And yet I suppose I should have taken you more seriously. Could have avoided this trouble”, he said looking at his wound. It was deep and could turn out dangerous if he didn't see to it. But Vladek was in a castle among friends and Wiz was not. With an arm on his injury, Vladek kicked the magician down and started walking away. It seemed he prioritised his own treatment. Wiz wasn't moving, only he raised his head to watch Vladek. I watched all this in horror. I wanted to help. I wanted to run to Ardon. But I was terrified. I just couldn't move. I know Vladek would most probably have killed me anyway if I did anything. But I just can't help feeling ashamed about that day... Then, the magician began to talk, “Well, Vladek! You seem to have won after all, though at least I can say that I have returned the favour... to the best of my ability. Well, I didn't really think it'd end like this”. „And what did you think, you fool?” Vladek replied without even looking back. „All your efforts have been in vain. All the ruckus you caused today? It's dying down as we speak and thedude is making sure his pawns will get along for the next part of his plan”. „Next part?” „Your friends' last desparate effort to fight back, riding south to the Elephanters? It's pitiful. thedude's delegates have already arrived in Elepharia by spaceship, soon to be joined by the army. Your friends are walking into a trap. And this will be the end for your little adventure”, Vladek had found the door out of the Mirror Halls. „Goodbye then, you fool”. But Wiz just stifled a laugh and spoke in a low, raspy voice, „Shows what tou know about them”. His eyes were burning with a wild flame. But then he grunted in pain. I ran towards him, but I didn't make it in time. He uttered a final speech... “Hige sceal þe heardra, heorte þe cenre, mod sceal þe mare, þe ure maegen lytlað” And then suddenly he was gone, nowhere to be seen. Only the sword was left. I was startled. He had disappeared from all mirrors, too. However, I then heard guards coming my way. And there were the news of the trap. I ran for it. My mind blanked out after that and the next thing I remembered was running away from Orlan. I'd escaped, but then I needed to continue still. There was nothing I could do for Strange Odd Shadow, but I could still warn the King and the Knights. Or so I thought. I was too late. All I found was the devastation of a battlefield. Then, I discovered the Rogues were after me. Possibly ever since I left Orlan. And so began te hunt after me. And so began my days, in his Reign of Terror. There are some stories to be made of my adventures, but it's getting late and perhaps we should go to sleep. A sad silence followed. No one wanted to believe it –well mostly the ones who had met him, but the others, too, had heard about the Peculiar Enchanter and were sorrowed as well. “Did he really die, though?” Normm asked „I mean disappearing isn't a normal way to die and it doesn't really prove anything. He could have teleported away”. „Even if he did, though, with that kind of wound...” Nuncius argued, but didn't finish his sentence. „That's not the point. It was the Peculiar Enchanter. He was perfectly capable of surviving that. The real question is: if he survived, then where has he been all this time? He's not exactly a discreet person, you know”. No one found an adequate reply to that. They thought about for a while until the silence was finally broken. “Indeed we should sleep soon!” Squid concluded. They woke up early the next day. “Will you come with us?” Normm asked Nuncius as they were getting ready “We are heading for Britay!” “Unfortunately, no! I want to stay here in Morcia, so I can be close to the King if he ever needs help, if at some point we are ready to strike back and save him and his kingdom from thedude!” Nuncius replied. “We don’t even know if he’s alive!” John argued. “In which case, I’ll be ready to fight in his memory and avenge him!” “So be it, Nuncius! If you wish to stay here, so you shall! You did survive to this day, so I don’t doubt you will in the future, too!” Ruby told him. “Wait! I’ll stay with you!” Beef suddenly announced “Two brains and four arms are better than one and two! No one should be alone in these times! And besides I want to be near for any revolution, too! I am sorry to leave you guys, but I feel I have to!” “Well then! I guess this is goodbye!” Sir Squid said and they hugged. One by one, the six minifigures said their goodbyes. They did not try to change his mind, because they could see his reasons to stay behind. And so that day the company of eight split; six and two headed for different directions not to be reunited for a long time. . . ~~~***---***~~~ “And that is why we go gnome hunting and choose presents to throw into the abyss on the Anti-Gnome Yuletide Festival”, the Storyteller concluded. “One more, one more!” the children that had gathered to hear her called for another story; this was a typical scene in the village of Hanner lately, ever since she'd moved into that region. The Storyteller had been getting by telling stories for some time now, but she found that she was especially beloved in the area around Halfay -and she'd grown quite fond of the place, too. Maybe it was the mountainous nature that kept that part of Morcia more isolated and therefore rendered her stories fresher and more welcome. Maybe not. She didn't know, but the fact was she hoped she wouldn't have to relocate anytime soon. “I'm afraid it's definitely too late now. Why it's almost sundown”, the Storyteller pointed out. “Just one more story please. A short one, can't you do that?” “That's what you said last time, too”. “Pretty please!” “Sorry kiddos. Your parents will be looking for you soon”. There was a collective disappointed groan from the children before they stood up and started heading back to their homes. The Storyteller smiled as she watched them running off energetically. She was glad they could still retain their innocence, if only for a little longer. Her audience wasn't entirely composed of children, but adults were generally few and far between. As things stood, listening to tales and opinions not served by the state itself was already risky for children, but could turn out to be life threatening for full citizens of thedude's Empire. That particular day, there were only the local librarian, a man in his twenties who would often come to listen to her, and an old lady she saw for the first time. “Hey Miss Friesian”, the man approached to greet her. “Great stories today, too. One of these days you should tell me how you came to know all that. By the way do you have somewhere to sleep tonight?” “I have not made arrangements, yet, no”, she replied. “As always, you're welcome to stay at my place”. “Thanks, Felix. I think I'll take you up on that offer. I'll be there shortly”, the Storyteller added the last sentence after she noticed the old lady was still lingering near the tree under which she'd been narrating. The woman approached her elder, all the while examining the latter's appearance. She had a pleasant wrinkled face with eyes deep like wells. Her back was hunched and she was leaning on a knobbly stick. She was dressed in an old shabby coat and looked like she'd been travelling. “I don't believe I've seen you here before. Are you new to Hanner?” the Storyteller addressed the woman. The old lady looked up at her as if she only then realised that the other was there, “Oh hello my darling. Yes, it's my first time here. It's a wonderful little village”. “Have you travelled far?” “Too far for these old legs”, the old woman smiled at her junior. “You've got quite an interesting roster of stories, Miss Jonna Friesian. Quite a daring pseudonym to use, Your Highness”. The Storyteller’s eyes grew wide as she heard those words. She’d been found out! How? How did she know? With an almost quivering voice, she asked that, “How did you know?” “When you’re as old as I am, you’ve seen a lot of things. And when there’s not much your body allows you to do anymore, all you can do is remember. But Jonna Friesian sure is a clever alias. There was a time when many Morcians named their daughters after you, wasn’t there? Now, no one would think to look for you by use of that name. I have to commend you for that”. Jonna, for indeed she was Jonna Moracol the former princess of Morcia, smiled awkwardly not knowing what to do or say. Was that woman friend or foe? “Oh don’t be like that”, the old woman said. “If I was your enemy, I’d have given you in already. I’ve lived enough of my life before the arrival of thedude to know I should distaste his way of things”. Jonna relaxed a little after this, but the nervousness didn’t dissipate immediately. “Who are you?” “Just an old woman who knows her stuff. Don’t be so surprised that I knew you. Anyone who’d lived in Orlan long enough would know you at once. You’ve got such a pretty face after all; it’s quite memorable. Come now let’s see under this tree and maybe we’ll share a story or two more”. With a slight blush at hearing the old woman’s compliment, she watched her sit down on the tree’s roots. The elder looked much relieved at having done so. Jonna proceeded to join her side. They just sat there for a while watching the stars starting to appear on the sky. It was the old lady who broke the silence first. “That story you told. About the Peculiar Enchanter. Do you really think he’s still out there somewhere as you said?” The Storyteller looked at the old woman a little curiously, wondering why she’d taken interest to that particular story, “The Peculiar Enchanter… I’d like to believe he’s out there yes. I do hope. But sometimes I wonder if he could be alive without anyone hearing about him. Could that man stay so quiet and well-hidden? I did once hear rumours of his being in Elepharia, but that’s just about it”, Jonna paused for a moment. “But you can’t say that to kids. They need hope”. “So you think he’s dead then. I’ve sometimes wondered, too. It’s hard to imagine a world without him”. “Did you know him?” “ A little yes. In fact, would you like to hear a story, too, for a change?” The Witch of Kingston looked at her patient worriedly. What was she to do with him? Wiz Ardon had all of a sudden appeared in her tower gravely wounded. It’d been a week since then and through her care, his health was coming back, but only now did he seem to regain consciousness. “Ah Ellwen, it’s you”, the man sleepily mumbled only half-aware of his surroundings. “Have you been missing me so much, you couldn’t resist and came to find me? Well, be a good girl and I’ll let you cuddle a little”. “What are you saying you idiot? You’re the one who materialised in Doloren out of nowhere. Don’t just assume that any time you almost die I’ll be there to help you”. “Come now darling, don’t be so harsh. Besides, I have no memory of that. Must have been another guy? Are you two-timing on me, El? Should I be mad?” “You’re the one who didn’t want to see me any more, remember? Anyway, your injuries should remind you what happened”. “What, you’re really cheating on me? You’re breaking my heart. I am left but with one option, to remove it in order to bear the pain”. “Please focus, Wiz”. “But I don’t have any injuries. I’m as healthy as a new-born baby!” ‘What was that even supposed to mean?’ Ellwen wondered, but she didn’t bother voicing the question. Wiz attempted to get up in order to demonstrate how healthy he was, only to wince in pain and fall back on his bed, “Well, I might have a scratch or two”. “Will you tell me what happened now?” “Hmm. If I recall, I had a duel with Vladek, no magic involved”. “Are you an imbecile? Vladek is tiers above you in swordplay. Any physical form of combat, really. Why would you accept such terms?” “’twas only a flesh wound, don’t worry”. “It was poisoned. It took a week for you to recover”. “I’ll survive”. “Not because of your own efforts” “More importantly, if one week has passed, then what of the Knights of the Olde Speech?” Ellwen’s expression changed from the somewhat cross one she used to take when scolding Wiz to a sombre one, “There was a battle. In the Ocean Strait. thedude got to Elepharia first and recruited the Elephanters. The Knights lost. Some were captured -including Talmid-, a couple were killed. The rest are scattered”. “After all this… Damn it! Curse thedude. And the Nexus Force?” “They had to retreat because the Enchantment was hindering their technology”. “And your efforts in Evereed?” “It was going well for a while, but then a woman, an elite Rogue, appeared who could fight mages. With the help of some Red Mythrans she drove me away”. “Then the resistance has failed. In that case, I must go find the Knights”. “That will prove to be impossible, I’m afraid”. “How so?” “The Sorcerer Council is concealing their locations, so that thedude doesn’t find them. He’s got sorcerers of his own. And in their turn, they’re concealing them, too, so that the Council doesn’t find them either. I’ve been reinforcing those enchantments to make sure they don’t break”. “Then, you would have them stay scattered?” “I’m working to slip through the spells, but it’ll take time. Besides, gathering them without a plan would do no good. It’ll just make them a target”. “Fine fine, I know. I don’t like this at all, though. Separated, who knows what’ll happen to them… I’ll travel to Elepharia and the East then. Convince them they must not trust thedude. Maybe Aquila, too, though they really don’t like me there. Make sure to warn Britay yourself”. “I wish we wouldn’t separate again. You’re injured and we’re stronger together”. “Haeneth, you know this cannot be. After all we broke up, you’re nothing to me”. “That’s not what your behaviour’s telling me”. “I will not discuss this!” Wiz said crossly. With that, he jumped up and apparently ignoring the pain that’d stopped him before he got up. In the time it took him to do that and while Ellwen blinked, his hair had gone white and he’d grown a beard and wrinkles. “Don’t worry about me, Elemiere”, the old Ardon spoke with a gentler voice, patting her on the head. “I must go, but I’ll be fine”. “Must you really?” “thedude will not be overthrown by himself”, he extended his arm and his hat was summoned to it. “Please take care and for the love of Crux don’t draw attention to yourself. The Rogues have people who could fight you. So, don’t get killed, you idiot”. “Same goes to you!” by that point, Wiz had also gotten his staff and walked to the door. “Don’t be a stranger, ranger!” “I’ll try”, Ardon smiled. Then, he walked out of the room and he was gone. “After that, I heard of him again when he travelled to Elepharia as you said. But when the Elepharian war ended, his traces were lost again. He disappeared… For you see, he was moving north to Nordland when he met someone from his past. And then he vanished. No one knows what happened. Not even the Witch. Is he dead or is he hiding? But as you said, that man couldn’t go unnoticed for long”, the old woman sighed. “Someone from his past?” Jonna asked. “His nemesis, you could say. Someone he’d never wanted to meet”. “There was someone like that then. Someone the Peculiar Enchanter was afraid of… But how do you know all that?” The old lady smiled sadly and standing up she replied, “Must have heard stories”. Jonna got up as well, “Do you have a place to sleep? I’m sure the librarian would have you, too”. “Thank you dear, but that’s alright. I must get moving again”. “Wait a moment. You haven’t even told me your name”. “Maybe if we meet again, I’ll tell you then. Go back now. The curfew’s started”. Jonna watched the old woman’s back as she walked away, not sure what to do. “Fare thee well then”, Jonna said her goodbyes. Soon she was left alone. She went back. Category:The Additional Manuscripts Category:Stories by fffffplayer1 Category:Stories